


The Bride of Blaiddyd

by Ruunkur



Series: Of Beasts, Brides, and Feasts [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU of an AU, Mentions of entrails and guts, Parents being assholes, Roleswap AU, blood warning, no beta we die like Glenn, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur
Summary: On the eve of Felix's eighteenth birthday, he fulfills his purpose.The Bride of Blaiddyd, Universe B: Not a story told in chronological order. Snapshots of a life where the Empire didn't attack Faerghus.
Series: Of Beasts, Brides, and Feasts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853845
Comments: 16
Kudos: 12





	1. The Bride's Feast

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of my current story, "The Beast of Fraldarius".
> 
> As I released chapter four in that story, I figured the counterpart would bring some delightful insight to the universe as a whole! So, here's that Chapter 4 scene, in a world where the Empire stayed in their own corner.
> 
> Also, I wrote this at work, so I did not edit it other than a quick once over or so.
> 
> Edit: A note to this particular story: Each chapter is its own segment of the timeline. These are _not_ in chronological order. There will be no update schedule!

Felix drew in a breath, closing his eyes against the room before him. His shoulders ached and he wanted to move, needed to stretch and flex his limbs.

But the ropes bound him in place.

He held his breath for five seconds, releasing it on a count of four and repeated the process, trying to still his beating heart. He felt overly full, the feast’s music still playing somewhere below him. A high window was open, letting in the cooling night air.

He closed his eyes once more, focusing on the music.

The feast itself had been fine. A celebration of his eighteenth birthday, just a few scant months after Dimitri’s. He had been dressed in white, his hair braided and pinned up. It was long now, longer than he could ever imagine.

The food had been spicy, more so than was common for Faerghus. It had been made with Felix in mind, a nod towards the tribute of his sacrifice.

He had sat next to his father, sneaking glances upwards when he was sure he could get away with it. Rodrigue was engaged, speaking with the other nobles while Glenn sat in his own seat on Rodrigue’s right, a frown etched into his face.

When he caught Felix looking, Felix had dropped his gaze back to the table. His stomach tightened as the teenager next to him shifted, glancing towards him. Rodrigue stood, clapping his hands together and bringing the attention back to the high table.

“It is a pleasure to have you here, tonight, as Faerghus celebrates a new spring. As winter fades and new life is brought, we continue forward. We have a special ceremony to perform tonight. Nearly thirty years ago, Lambert conquered the beast within, sating its hunger with blood. Tonight, the process begins again. I introduce my son, Felix Hugo Fraldarius, as the next Bride, to continue the time honored tradition that stems from Kyphon and Loog, to further back, and to our future.”

Felix felt the crowd’s gaze sweep to him and he lifted his eyes just a moment, offering a brief nod at the crowd before he dropped his gaze once more. Rodrigue continued to talk, but the words became meaningless as Felix stood from the table, responding to his father before retreating.

He walked down the rarely used sidepath, pausing when he heard footsteps following. He glanced over his shoulder to see Glenn, a frown on the young man’s face.

“Will you accept help?”

Felix was startled by the question before he nodded, clenching his jaw. Just another part of the ritual, another part of being on display. Behind them, the music picked up once more, the nobles chattering and laughing among themselves.

Glenn took the lead, showing Felix to the room. The stone chamber was bare save for a bed in one corner. Felix shivered as his fingers went to the buttons on his jacket, his hands trembling.

“It’ll be alright,” Glenn murmured, shutting the door behind him.

“Of course,” Felix muttered, the jacket buttons catching. He sneered down at them, struggling before they finally released him, the jacket slipping from his shoulders to the floor. Glenn reached out, unpinning the braid to let it fall down Felix's back.

“You don’t have to be scared, okay?” Glenn murmured.

“I’m not a child!” Felix snapped, looking away from his brother. His eyes hardened again, Glenn offering him a smile.

“No, I suppose you are not. Truly, Dimitri is a kind soul, gentle-”

“Glenn, please.”

Felix was tired of hearing how kind the beast was. It wouldn’t matter, not in the end. Glenn nodded, clearing his throat and Felix went back to stripping, finding the boots and pants much easier to get off than the jacket and shirt.

He knelt in the middle of the floor, feeling the silk bindings loop around his wrists. Glenn moved his hair out of the way, beginning to work on the bindings.

“I’ll see you in the morning, okay?” Glenn murmured.

Felix bit back a remark, drawing in a breath. “Right, see you in the morning.”

With the ropes secured, Glenn collected the clothing and slid out of the room.

Felix shivered, wishing he had the room to move through the dances he had learned. That had been this morning, going through the forms and dances, truly meeting Dimitri for the first time as he bared himself.

The dances always felt off to Felix and he wondered, not for the first time, if it would have been better with a weapon in hand.

Even now, with the ropes binding him, he could still feel the burn of the necklace he wore and he sighed, letting his breath form in the air around them.

_“There are five tenets to follow as the Bride of Blaiddyd. Can you tell me what they are?”_

_Felix shifted in his seat, glancing towards the window. Lambert cleared his throat, drawing his attention back. “The five tenets are as follows: The Bride is to remain pure. The Bride shall allow no weapons to touch them. The Bride shall not cut their hair. The Bride…” he hesitated, frowning, “the Bride must serve. If a Bride bears a crest, they must do all they can to bring no harm to the beast.”_

_Lambert nodded. “A bit slow on the last two, but you know it well. It is an honor, Felix, to serve the Beast. Your uncle took pride in his role, as any Fraldarius has done before.”_

_Felix bit back the retort that threatened to bubble over, staring down into the gardens from the side window. Glenn was talking to someone, their hair shining red in the sunlight. Lambert moved, shutting the window and cutting off the outside air._

_“Now, let’s…”_

Felix repeated the tenets to himself, laughing softly as each one left his lips. He had been six when he first began learning them, living them. Per the rules, he hadn’t even been allowed a knife, for fear that he may attempt to stab someone or hurt himself.

Now, he froze as a door creaked open, his heart leaping in his throat. The door shut behind whatever had entered and he looked towards the window, seeing the night sky in its opening.

The footsteps were heavy, each one dragging across the floor and Felix shut his eyes, unable to bear seeing what was behind him. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder, sharp claws digging into the bare skin.

“It is strange…”

The voice was gravely, wild in its own way. The handful of times Felix had heard Dimitri speak during dinner, he had sounded different. He could almost believe that the Dimitri that sat next to him was the same Dimitri that Glenn often spoke of.

“That they would have a major crest bearer sacrifice themself.”

The voice was in his ear now and the beast moved, something wet licking up the side of Felix’s face.

“I am so pleased to see you here. I looked forward to meeting you, for a long time now. My father says that you are a smart student. Is that true?”

Felix found he couldn’t speak as the pain dripped into his body, the claws piercing skin and drawing blood. He drew in a breath before he nodded, though the rope did not offer him much movement.

“Are you afraid?”

Felix stilled at that question, the heat spreading across his back as the beast moved closer. He could see the shape of the muzzle, from the corner of his eye and the golden beast shook itself, pulling back and releasing Felix’s shoulder from its grip.

“Yes.”

The beast snorted. “Prey, wandering the beasts’ den.”

Felix felt the claws trace down his back, lifting to ensure it didn’t catch his arms or the ropes in the process.

“What shall I do with you, I wonder?” the beast mused, moving. It stood in front of Felix now, a wolf on two legs, its muzzle pulled into a grin. “Shall the prey beg for a swift end?”

“No.”

“Than you think yourself strong?” The beast tilted its head, regarding Felix thoughtfully. “It’s been a while since we’ve had a good feast.”

Felix had seen the beast that Lambert took. The lion that looked ever so patient. But he had seen the same lion, drenched in blood, when he was younger and had gotten lost, when men had tried to kill him. He could see the same madness in Dimitri now, with the way he crouched, hands on his thighs.

The beast moved, pressing his muzzle to Felix’s face and he scrunched his nose, trying to pull away from the kiss.

Dimitri huffed in laughter, raising one hand to rest on Felix’s chest. “You’re perfect.”

Felix closed his eyes, feeling the slow burn of pain as the claws were dragged up his chest. Ropes fell to the side, blood bubbling at the split skin.

Felix watched the room dim around him as the beast shifted, dropping closer to him. There was a smirk on the beast’s face, his claws digging further into Felix’s skin.

“You’ll look so pretty, pretender, once I’m done with you.”

Felix opened his mouth, words lost as pain blossomed through him.

***

Dimitri sat back as he studied the blood on his claws, looking at the red in the dim light of the room. Night was drawing to a close and the room was starting to smell rotten. He looked back at the slumped pile of what was once a human, turning to admire the work of the intestines spread around the room.

It was like the garland that decorated the great hall during the holidays.

He leaned down, wiping his claws on his pant leg as he settled down.

The beast was satisfied, the meal of heart and blood resting only a little awkwardly in the now human body.

Dimitri turned his head when he heard the door to the room click, a smile crossing his features. Lambert stilled as the door was pushed further open, his gaze locked on Dimitri. He let out a sigh, shaking his head.

“You are covered in blood, do you know that?”

Dimitri gave him a smile, licking his lips as he cleaned the rest of the blood from his mouth. “The deed is done.”

Lambert arched an eyebrow. “And how do you feel?” he asked.

“The… voices are quieted, they’ve accepted the sacrifice.”

Lambert nodded, shutting the door behind him. “Why is it that we kill the bride, Dimitri?”

Dimitri stilled at the question, narrowing his eyes. He wanted out of the room, away from the smell. “Because the younger Fraldarius is a sacrifice. A reminder of a time where siblings tried to kill each other. Our loyalty lies with the king and no other.”

Lambert nodded. “And who is your prince?”

“Glenn Fraldarius.”

“And the bride?”

“A potential usurper.” Dimitri shifted on his feet, watching his father.

“We protect the king. Our duty in life is to ensure the safety of the Fraldarius line. We are reborn in the blood of our king, to make a stronger connection. Go take a bath and sleep. Tomorrow, your training begins.”

Dimitri nodded, stepping around his father and towards the door. He glanced back in time to see Lambert’s face fall before the door shut behind him, leaving Dimitri dazed in the hallway.


	2. A Matter of Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Matter of Tradition: The morning after Felix's eighteenth birthday, Glenn has some questions for his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm Back! Enjoy! This was supposed to be in Rodrigue's POV, but somehow shifted to Glenn's about halfway through. Whelp, there it is.

“Father, where’s Felix?”

Rodrigue paused when he heard Glenn’s voice, turning to face the young man. He had grown into a fine prince, Rodrigue mused. He set down the papers that he had been rifling through, gesturing for Glenn to sit across from him.

Glenn frowned, glancing from Rodrigue to the chair. “I saw Dimitri earlier, but he didn’t say much. Where’s Felix?”

Rodrigue shook his head. “You know the role your brother played.”

Glenn’s frown deepened. “What did you-”

“Sit.”

Glenn jerked his hand away from the doorframe, stalking into the room. The door swung shut behind him, Rodrigue arranging himself in the chair before his son.

“What is Faerghus founded on?”

Glenn blinked at him. “Kyphon and Loog… wanted their own traditions to be heard, didn’t they?” he asked, hesitant. “Faerghus is built on traditions that the empire once tried to wipe away.”

Rodrigue nodded. “And tradition is important in Faerghus, is it not?”

“Yes.”

“Felix honored a tradition that has been held since before Kyphon and Loog picked up the banner and marched to turn their home into their nation. Tradition and loyalty is the basis that Faerghus was founded on.”

Glenn shifted in the seat. “That doesn’t explain-” he began.

“Thirty years ago, my own brother performed the same ritual. He was led into the stone chamber and he laid his life down for tradition.” Rodrigue picked up a pen as he spoke, finding a blank sheet of paper. “Felix fulfilled his duty to the crown.”

“His duty, sure. But, where is he?”

“Lambert is burying what remains of his body as we speak, I am sure.”

“Lambert is-”

Glenn froze as the words seeped into his core, turning them over in his mind.

“You killed him.”

Rodrigue sighed, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling and praying for patience. “I understand the frustration and anger that you are feeling, Glenn. I, too, was confused when I found out about the death-”

“He was a child!” Glenn snapped.

“And one day, you will watch your own child be led to the stone chamber and allow it to happen.” Rodrigue dipped his pen into the ink, setting it to parchment. “It is a matter of tradition.”

“It’s tradition to kill innocent people? Aren’t we supposed to protect them?” Glenn demanded, his voice growing small as Rodrigue looked at him before returning to his paperwork.

“How has Dimitri been, these past few months?” Rodrigue asked, the nib on the pen scratching against the parchment.

“He…” Glenn hesitated, shaking his head, “he’s been restless, sure. But-”

“And soon, the beast would burst through the skin and slaughter those that would take its fancy.” Rodrigue spoke the words as he wrote them, dipping his pen back in the ink. “In order to avoid the beast destroying entire towns, we sate its hunger with the blood it craves.”

“You-” Glenn began, trying to sit further back in the chair.

“Felix was a necessary sacrifice to appease the beast so the bound chains do not break. It is not an easy task, Glenn. One day, you will be sitting here, speaking with your heir about duties and traditions. And don’t even think of trying to run.”

Glenn froze from where he had begun to stand, dropping back into the chair. “So, what, you just… sacrifice your child and you’re okay with that?”

Rodrigue drew in a breath. “Who do you think killed Felix?”

“You.”

Rodrigue raised an eyebrow, meeting Glenn’s gaze and setting his pen to the side. He sighed, rubbing his temples. “No blade, no weapon ever touched him, Glenn. How do you think he died?”

“You-” Glenn hesitated, his statement falling flat. He glanced away from Rodrigue to the window, unsure of where the answers he wanted lay.

“I did not kill Felix, if that is what you are implying. I went to bed, shortly after he was led down the hall, while the others drank.” Rodrigue shifted. “What did you tell him, before you left the room?”

“That… I would see him in the morning.” Glenn swallowed, looking rather young as Rodrigue studied him.

“Your brother died serving his role to the crown. Dimitri is sated with the blood of a Fraldarius. The beast remains chained and at our sides. It is how the world works, Glenn. Tradition and loyalty, that is what Faerghus is built upon.”

“Do you even care?” Glenn demanded, his temper rising. “Felix was your _son_ and you’re talking about duty! What the hell is wrong with you?”

Rodrigue shook his head, hair falling across his face. “One day, you will be in my position. You are angry now, Glenn, but you will understand, as time moves forward. The beast is not a tool that we can put to the side. Sacrifices are made to keep any tool sharpened. Is there anything else you wish to discuss?”

Glenn grit his teeth, staring Rodrigue down. “How did he die?”

“Dimitri ate him.”

Glenn stared at him before he burst out laughing, standing from his chair. “Are you crazy? Have you locked yourself in your office too much? Are you drunk? What the _fuck_ makes you say something like that?”

Rodrigue merely shook his head. “I speak nothing but the truth. Felix played the role of the Bride. And what happens on your wedding night, Glenn?”

“You… sleep with the person you marry.”

“The beast eats the bride, as it has always been, save for two very particular cases. They become one with their bride and the remains are dealt with in the morning.”

“Dimitri wouldn’t-” Glenn began, amusement replaced with horror as Rodrigue continued to meet his gaze. 

“You could ask Dimitri, if you do not believe me,” Rodrigue suggested, “but that is the last that I will hear on the matter. Your brother, while he may not have been a knight, had the soul of one. He died protecting everyone in the end. It is an honorable sacrifice and one that will not be forgotten.”

Glenn stumbled backwards, studying his father’s face before he fled the room, struggling to draw in a breath. He heard someone call his name but he ignored it. He was two steps into his room before he was heaving, his body shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to think of something horrifying that would stick with Glenn like what Rodrigue said about Glenn's death in canon. Rodrigue told Glenn the same thing he had been told when his own brother died because he wasn't sure what you were supposed to say in that moment.


End file.
